


Embracing Insanity

by louixharrx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louixharrx/pseuds/louixharrx
Summary: Alice has a fucked up life. After finally escaping Arkham Asylum with a few new friends, she finds her already-suckish life being flipped upside down. Can she face the fact that her whole life has been a lie?





	Embracing Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Started this mid-science class like two years ago. Constructive criticism is always allowed. Let me know when you want updates. I'm pretty sure no one's gonna read this though.

You don’t just wake up one day and say “Hm, I’m crazy! I guess I was born this way.”

You don’t wake up one day and you’re suddenly insane. You’re pushed, forced into insanity. Slowly chipping away at your brain, changing you. The people who pushed me were my “friends and family.”

They’re not really good friends. Well all except Jinx. She’s cool in my book.

I was trying to fight it. Fight off the insanity, but it was no use.  
I can’t help it, not even if I tried. To see others in pain the way I was. But their pain was physical, mine was emotional. I had learned from a young age that pain is just a reminder that we’re alive. 

My name is Alice, here in Gotham, I'm pretty well known and that gives me bragging rights, or at least that's what Jinx says. I ‘frolick’ around Gotham, ‘terrorizing’ people and robbing banks with a clique of my own. Killing wasn’t my thing but robbing, stealing, slight hand, magic, you might say, was my thing. I became very well known over a couple months.  
I hear what people say, “She can’t help it! The poor girl was raised by a blood-crazed maniac! Pity pity pity.” It’s true though. The thing is, I don’t despise the pity, I want someone to fix this. But I can’t say anything, I have to live the life that was given to me and deal with it. 

My crew that I swing with are exactly the type to follow in the footsteps of Gotham’s Most Wanted, such as Mad Hatter, who I know quite well, Twoface, The Riddler, and last but never ever least, The Joker.

My closest friend Jinx is practically in love with the Joker. He’s so lucky. He was still on the streets of Gotham and Arkham. Whereas, I was caught, and now I’m locked up in Arkham Asylum.  
That brings me to now. I’ve been planning my escape plan and I’ve finally perfected it. In two weeks, the head of security of Arkham Asylum is going to be on a lovely family vacation. All the trained guards are in another hall guarding some crocodile guy’s cell, I caught a glimpse of him the other day, it’s wicked. He’s been causing ruckus lately so all the guards from my hall have been moved there and have been replaced with some newbie guards-in-training, stupid idea if you ask me, no one ever does.  
I was sitting on my white bed, wearing the straightjacket that I was forced to wear a couple months back. I guess this is what I get for attacking guards multiple times. My curly strawberry blonde hair was ratty and tangled, I looked a mess.

As I breathed in and out, my chest was heavy. I struggled to look around my room, my jacket kept me still most of the time. As I looked, I noticed a beeping light in the corner of the cell that I somehow hadn’t noticed before, maybe they put it in last time I was sedated. It took me a minute, but I got to my feet and walked over, eyes locked on the on and off light. As I looked at it more, the more I noticed it was a camera.  
It made me angry. Like, I knew they were watching me, but a camera was just sick! I get undressed in here! The pervs! I know my rights as a patient here at the asylum, cameras in this part of the hospital are allowed outside and only outside unless needed for moving the patient. This would set my plan back, but not by much. Although, I didn’t know who was on the other side of the camera. I needed to break it somehow.  
Yet, it was embedded in the walls. I got to thinking, it would take a while but I knew I needed to stop this.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding at the cell door, “Rise and shine, sweetheart!” Shit. The guards here are terrible, not only are they sexist, abusive, impatient, but they’re perverts! Their hands always ‘slip’ when they moved me or took me places. I have been sedated so many times because I mouthed them off with my very colorful swearing or flat out punched them, if my hands were free of course, if I was tied, I stuck to forcefully head-butting them. I have the other girls and some guys here on my side, some people just don’t care, others like the drama and like to watch a fifteen year old girl kick grown mens’ asses.  
What can I say, they deserve it. I’m going easy on them. The head of the institute is no better. Try filing a complaint and they send you to isolation rooms for a day or two, no food, no people, no light, no nothing. 

“What a lovely day today. Have you seen the sky? So blue today!” the guard named Griggs sang with a shit-eating grin. I hate him so much. “How’s the wife and kids, Gruggs?” I smirk, he hates being called Gruggs but before he can butt in I continue. “Oh wait! Sorry, I forgot! You still live with your mother! Tell Carla I say hi for me, will ya?” “I oughta slap you for that, but fortunately for you, we're on a tight schedule, so we'll have to save that for later.” He smirks. I growl and spit right at his eye. He scowls at me as I smile right back at him. The other cards take off my straightjacket and put cuffs on me. What? This isn’t routine. “Wait, what’s this? What are you doing?” I start getting a little worried.

“Oh, don't worry. You're just going to go on a little field trip today. Fun, right?” Now he was smiling again. 

“No. Not fun. Where am I going?” I start to fight against the six guards surrounding me. Fortunately, they cuffed my hands in the front so when they go to grab for me I can somewhat fight them off. I wrap my arms around one guard’s neck and head butted him and he was pretty dazed after that. Keeping my arms around him, I use him to kick off and kick another guard’s neck, which makes him fly into the wall behind him, leaving him unconscious. Head butting the man once more, he passes out. Two down, four to go. A guard comes at me with a baton so I catch it in between my cuffs and wrap the chain around the baton so it twists out of his hands. I grab it quickly and hit him and another guard upside the head, knocking them unconscious as well. Two left. One runs off, either too scared or to call in backup faster. That leaves me and Griggs. “What the hell?” He deadpans and looks at me tiredly. 

Realizing it's just me and him, no one’s behind me, I can run. Screw the plan, I'm getting out of here now! Wait, what about Jinx, we planned this escape together.  
Before I can think anymore, I'm roundhouse kicking Griggs. As he lays groaning and clutching his jaw, I spot his key card and think that it could definitely help me sooner or later. I grab it and bolt. I know my way around here well enough by now so I run as fast as I can to Jinx’s cell. I'm there in two minutes. It would have been one but I almost ran into like fifteen guards so I'm gonna take my time okay? I reach the cell and peer in, of course I have to reach on my tiptoes, I'm not the tallest. I pound on her door to get her attention. She shocks awake and looks bewildered at me, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. 

I can barely hear muffled swear words behind the door as I use the key card I snagged of that guard's body. Good thinking Alice. I mentally high five myself and swipe the card. Jinx slowly approaches the door and I do the best I can at getting her out of her straightjacket. “Ali, what are you doing?” She said cautiously. “Getting us the hell outta here.” I smile mischievously up at her. Once her jacket is off, we both run for the back. Leaving out the front would be too obvious. 

Speaking of obvious, alarms start going off signaling patients on the loose.

“Faster!” I grab Jinx’s top at her shoulder and drag her with me, I had always been the faster of the two of us. 

“I'm trying.” She heaves out. I can see the back door. We're almost out. 

“Hey!” Crap, a guard found us.

All of the sudden, Jinx stops and I half turn around to see what the deal is and to yell at her for stopping when I see the extension from a taser is stuck on her back.  
I look up to the guard who is now aiming at me.

“Shit.” And it all goes black.

Waking up strapped to a cot isn't the best feeling but this wasn't my first rodeo. I've been in this situation before, of course not trying to escape and getting this close, but I have been sedated and strapped before. Not fun.  
As if on cue, Griggs walks in with a blue and green bruise the size of a foot on the side of his face. “Ouch whatcha got there Gruggs, looks painful.” I laughed at his expression which was a mix between anger, pain, and a lot more anger. Griggs, however, held himself back and sat down in the chair across the room. “So your little plan didn’t work, you’re still here, that’s too bad.” 

“Don’t fucking patronize me.” 

“But it’s fun.” he smirked.

“Oh, boo you whore.” I scowled at him.

“You know you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger,” he started

“Oh Lord please take me now,”

“Yea I was always getting into trouble, like yourself, I rebelled and went against my parents wishes because I thought it meant something.”

“Hey, before you continue,” I paused, “Shut the hell up”

He looked somewhat offended that I didn’t want to hear the rest of his childhood memories. 

The next week passed by a bit too quickly, everything was the same. Well, everything except I had the have more security than usual, Jinx as well. We weren’t allowed to be in the same room at the same time. 

It was Tuesday, that’s what my cat calendar said in my cell. Suddenly, the alarms went off, like last week. Except these blaring alarms were different. These alarms meant someone had broken in instead of breaking out, trust me when I say this never happens. 

Guards rush past my door, inaudibly yelling at the other guards on post to follow them. Every patient was confusingly staring out their window, trying to get a glimpse at what was going on. This continued for a few minutes until a very excited Jinx appeared in front of my door with a few other patients I recognised, but didn’t know.

“What the hell are you doing, you’re going to get yourself killed!” I snapped at Jinx, her grin staying on her face. 

“It’s okay, we have some help,” she gestured behind her at a hidden figure in the shadows.  
When the figure makes themselves visible, my breath gets caught in my throat. 

The man himself, the Joker, stood right in front of me.


End file.
